In response to rising crime rates, monitors and surveillance systems are being installed in places like malls, elevators, and residential areas according to the conditions and requirements of the installed location to help maintain public order and protect life and property. The installation of such monitoring equipment can effectively eliminate blind spots of public security in areas lacking police patrols, leading to extensive acceptance and use of monitors and surveillance systems.
In general, existing video monitoring equipment are required to convert an analog image signal into a digital signal so that a video playing device connected to the monitoring equipment can play back the video images. In FIG. 1, an image transmitter can be installed on a connector 401 of a monitoring card 400 of a computer device 500, and the image transmitter has an enclosure box 100 wherein a connector 101 is disposed at an end of the enclosure box 100 and connected to the corresponding monitoring card 400, and the other end of the enclosure box 100 includes a plurality of signal lines 200. When the monitoring cards 400 are connected with a plurality of image transmitter enclosure boxes 100, each enclosure box 100 is connected independently to a single signal line, and a power cable 300 from each connector 401 is connected to an external power supply. Since the plurality of signal lines 200 at the end of the enclosure boxes 100 cannot be arranged together with the power cables 300, these signal lines 200 and power cables 300 makes the appearance of the computer device 500 look disorganized. If one of the enclosure boxes 100 breaks down, it is necessary to search for the damaged enclosure box 100 among these tangled signal lines 200 and power cables 300 in order to repair the damaged enclosure box 100, thus making the management and maintenance of the enclosure boxes 100 very inconvenient while making the overall appearance of the computer device 500 look disorganized. Furthermore, the computer device 500 is connected to a plurality of connectors 401 and a plurality of enclosure boxes 100, and thus the prior art has the additional following two drawbacks:    1. The power cables 300 and the enclosure boxes 100 have separate connecting lines, and the power cables 300 are connected line by line, and a poor contact or connection may occur easily when connecting the power cables 300 in this fashion.    2. When the monitoring cards 400 and the enclosure boxes 100 are connected, the quantity of power cables 300 and signal lines 200 expands and becomes difficult to manage, thus making the overall wiring appearance disorganized and the maintenance and management of the wiring inconvenient.
Obviously, finding a way to solve the aforementioned problems of the prior art while maintaining the original advantages of the monitoring equipment demands immediate attention and feasible solutions.